The Mall Party
by eris-of-sparta
Summary: Girls night out! Jubilee, Amara, Jean, Tabitha, Rogue and Kitty have been planning something and Kurt knows it's more than just a shopping trip. Turns out, they've been planning a super secretive sleepover! Secrets will be shared, dares will be fulfilled, pranks will be completed. And it all happens at the mall. On semi-hiatus till after finals.
1. And So It Begins

**The Mall Party**

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note:  
Just like to say a couple things before I begin. The couples are Amara/Pyro, Jean/Scott, Kitty/Lance, Tabitha/Pietro, Jubilee/Bobby, Rogue/Gambit and mentioned Evan/Pietro.  
Tabitha isn't living with the X-Men, but we need a blonde bombshell to spice things up.  
Without further ado:

* * *

The clock ticked agonizingly slowly. The teachers voice droned on. "So to recap, the Pythagorean Theory states that the area of square―"  
He was cut off by a much awaited bell. Students swarmed out of the class towards a much deserved weekend.

All except For Kurt. Kurt had to work all weekend at the Mall. He was monitoring the security cameras.  
The job was part of his punishment for sneaking out with Tabitha to go to the carnival. He grudgingly dragged his feet, heading slowly to Scott's car.

He looked up when he heard multiple girls giggling. Jean, Kitty, Amara and Tabitha were smiling uncontrollably and whispering. Rogue was rolling her eyes.  
"So it's us five right?" Jean whispered.  
"And Jubilee." Amara reminded her. Said girl approached the car looking equally happy. "I can't wait!"

Kurt cleared his throat and the girls looked up, shocked. "Do any of you know where Scott is?"  
The girls froze like deer in headlights. Their expressions ranged from shocked silent, to slightly angry, to grinning maniacally.  
"Hello? Earth to Kitty!" Kitty's jaw had dropped and she was frozen, staring into space.  
All six shook their heads and ran off.  
When had Scott finally gotten to his car, Kurt had had a little too much time to think.  
"What are the girls doing this weekend?"  
Scott shrugged. "I heard Jean say something about going to the Mall. They're probably planning a giant shopping trip."

Kurt nodded. That made sense. But he knew they wouldn't be this secretive about a shopping trip...  
Oh well. If they were at the mall, he'd see them. He was after all monitoring the entire mall. Without pay! He inwardly groaned as he remembered that the prof made him volunteer to help out. Great. A weekend completely wasted.

The two arrived back at the mansion. It was oddly quiet. Professor X, Storm, Beast and Logan were all out doing whatever it was they did on their "days off". Scott and Jean were in charge. Kurt scoffed. 'Meaning Scott will listen to anything Jean says.' It was obvious that Scott had feeling for Jean. And in an uncharacteristically cunning move, Jean had taken advantage of them.

The X-Van, containing 4 overjoyed, jittery girls and one Rogue pulled up. Jean stepped out. "Hi Scott!" She called. "The girls and I are gonna be at Tabitha's. Consider it a girls night out." She added a smile.  
"Of course! Just call if you need anything!"  
The X-Van drove off too quickly, phased through the gates and sped off.

"Well I'd better be going too. Wouldn't want to be late for my first day of torture."  
BAMF!  
Kurt was gone.  
Scott sighed. It looked like he would be looking after the guys by himself.

* * *

Kurt ported behind some bushes. He stepped out and into the mall.  
"Here goes nothing." He mumbled.

* * *

A van full of giggling girls arrived at the mall. They all jumped out, still unwilling to believe that they were actually doing this. They'd all been to "girls' night out" before. But this one was different. They were sleeping over at the mall.

"I'm, like soo excited!" Kitty said.  
"Me too! And I can't believe that Jean agreed to this!" Jubilee added the last part in a barely audible whisper.  
"Yeah! Like especially the pranks!" Kitty whispered back.  
Each girl had planned a prank. Jean had made sure that they weren't illegal. Ok. She'd made sure that none passed the "minimal offence" line.  
"Ok girls! It's time to start our girls night out!" Amara said, jumping out of the backseat of the van. The six girls grinned. It was time for a little... Fun.


	2. Don't Drink the KoolAid

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note:  
I suck at writing humour, I'm more of an angsty/romantic person but I thought I'd give it a go. Things pick up in the next chapter. Please don't take anything in this fic personally. It's not meant to discriminate anyone, just provide a laugh or two. Please tell me what you think so far, and what you would like me to include!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Wal*Mart or Kool-Aid.

* * *

The girls agreed to meet up in the food court at 4:30, which gave them half an hour to set up their pranks. Five of the girls ran off, leaving Jean alone. She still hadn't thought of a prank that was legal, but fun.

* * *

Up in the control room, Kurt sat, spinning on an office chair. He sighed contentedly. He glanced at the 9 monitors behind him before returning his gaze to the box of donuts. "This is amazing! Mein gott, why didn't I do this before?" And considering it was a Friday, Kurt felt awfully lucky that no one had called to report anything. Yet...

* * *

Amara giggled as she made her way to Walmart. Her prank was something she  
fondly referred to as "Operation Kool-Aid in the Fountain." And it was just that. She made her way quickly through the store, heading towards the powdered drinks aisle.

Amara giggled nervously. "Now the only question is, which colour?" Stacked carefully on a display were dozens of pouches of powdered Kool-Aid. Her gaze flickered over blue, purple, green and orange powders, before her gaze came to rest on the cherry pouches. "Well, red is my favourite colour!" She said to herself before grabbing a dozen red Kool-Aid packets.

She hurried to the closest cash register and purchased them. Ignoring curious glances that were directed at her, Amara hurried to the fountain. Upon arriving, Amara noticed dismally that a cluster of snooty looking women with briefcases and suits were near the fountain.

Amara took a deep breath and shouted as calmly as she could, "Oh my god! I can't believe that sale at Home Sense! Fifty percent off everything store wide!"  
The women near the fountain began to chatter excitedly before rushing off. Amara sighed in relief. Hopefully she could pull this off before the women realized that the Bayville Mall didn't contain a Home Sense.

Ripping open three packets, Amara dumped them into the fountain. She poured them in, three by three until there were nine empty packets on the ground. She added one more for good measure and then darted away from the fountain that now contained bright red Kool-Aid. She couldn't suppress her excited giggles. Man, she felt bad for whoever was monitoring the mall today.

* * *

Kurt was now out of donuts and decidedly bored. He swivelled the office chair so that he could play with the monitors. The bottom three monitored the parking lot, the middle row monitored the main floor and the top row showed the second floor. Kurt used the controls below the monitors to zoom in and out, in and out, occasionally pausing the camera and laughing at the I'm-about-to-sneeze face.

He was startled out of his stupor by the ringing of a phone. He glanced down.  
"Och, great. A problem. And I was hoping to sit out my probation." Reluctantly he answered the phone. "H-hello. Mall security."

A very loud, very startled voice answered him. "This is Linda calling about the fountain."  
"The fountain?" Kurt zoomed in on the fountain. '_Mein Gott...'_ He whispered. The fountain was filled with, with blood! Wait... He spotted the packages of Kool-Aid.

"Hello?"  
Kurt reached for the phone.  
"The fountain, oh yes. The fountain is filled vith juice. Nein, I do not know who did this. Yes miss I intend to find out."  
Kurt hung up the phone. Just as suddenly, it began ringing again. "Hello? Oh Mister Riley!" Kurt laughed nervously. "Nope everything is fine!"  
_'Nein, I'm freaking out!'_  
"Yes of course, I'll lock up.."  
_'Gulp... Why me?_  
"O-ok. Goodbye."

He put down the phone again. Great. The prof wouldn't like to know that pranksters had plagued the mall while Kurt had been watching it. Quickly, he rewinded the security footage. "Aha! I caught you... Amara?!"

The screen showed Amara red handed. Literally! She had stirred in the red Kool-Aid with her hands, leaving them stained. Kurt nearly fell off his chair when he suddenly realized something. Amara was with the other girls!

* * *

Amara was still giggling as she neared the bathroom. "I hope this dye comes off." She sighed. She glanced at her watch. Only 4:10. She had twenty minutes to kill. She grinned manically as an idea began to take shape in her mind.

* * *

Tabitha smiled as she reached her destination. The department store. This one in particular had clothes hung up on circular racks. 'Ooh and wheels! Bonus!' She grinned to herself and pulled the clothes apart. She snuck inside and readjusted the clothes that now hid her from sight.

She waited. And waited. Frustrated, she was about to choose a different rack when a man approached. He was tall with greying hair. And since Tabby was hidden in dresses, obviously shopping for his wife. After a moment of his browsing, Tabitha spoke up. "Hey handsome, you come here alone?"

The man looked up, but when he saw no one, he simply shrugged and lifted another dress off the rack to examine. "Hey hey hey! At least buy me a drink first!" The man looked up again. This time, Tabby snatched the dress out of his hands, placed it back on the rack and wheeled through the store, giving the illusion that the rack was running away.

This time, the man freaked out. He squealed, ran out of the store and decided to call mall security. Tabitha snickered. She jumped out of the rack. "Time for part 2!"

The blonde rushed over to a group of cheap mannequins, struck a pose and smiled. Passerby's stared at Tabitha, much to her delight. She reached over to one of her 'fellow mannequins' and grabbed a large, floppy hat. "Hey, mind if I borrow this?" She stuck it on her head. "Thanks!"

With her face covered, Tabby could pass for a real mannequin, unless of course you looked at her closely. Her geography teacher, Mr. Laine was heading towards the display, and Tabitha grinned. When her teacher passed her, she screamed loudly and knocked over a display. She then quickly resumed her pose.

The store manager grabbed Tabitha's wrist. "Excuse me miss, but you're going to have to leave. I've been getting quite a few complaints about taking inanimate objects. Tabitha snorted. She mentally checked "Get Kicked out of cheap department store" off of her bucket list.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going!" She waved to everyone she saw on the way out, as if she was royalty or a celebrity, not a teenager getting kicked out of a store.  
"Man, I feel bad for whoever's got to deal with all these complaints."

* * *

Kurt ported back to the institute. Seconds later, he was back in the mall with a somewhat startled Scott.

"Wha-what? Oh Kurt! What's wrong? I don't kidnap you on Fridays! Where are we?"  
"We're in the mall control room. Watch this!" Kurt replayed Amara's prank.

"But Amara's with... Oh no..." Scott said as it sunk in. "So this is how girls act during 'girls night out'?"  
The ringing of a phone cut him off.  
"Hello? What?! Another one?" Kurt slammed the phone down angrily. He walked over to the monitors and zoomed in on the department store. It showed Tabitha leaving smugly.

Scott shook his head. "I knew something was wrong! I knew it! Amara shouldn't hang around Tabitha! She's rubbing off on her. Today, KoolAid in the fountain. Tomorrow, running off to the Brotherhood. That sneaky good for nothing—"

"Wait!" Kurt interrupted him. "Look!"  
Scott looked at the monitor his three fingered friend was pointing at and realized that Amara and Tabitha weren't the only mischievous ones.  
Jean was congratulating Tabitha.


	3. Mission Impossible: the Bra Fiasco

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note: Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews! This is the first Evo fic I've ever published, and most likely will be the first fanfic I actually complete heh heh. I suppose I should apologize. Right now, there are like, 5 different perspectives. (This chapter it's the boys, Jubilee, the girls, Rogue and Kurt.) But as soon as the pranks are finished, there'll only be two; the girls and the boys, because the girls will all be together. If you have any suggestions, please send them in! I'd love to include them! Keep the reviews coming haha :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, Victorias Secret, Hollister, Skittles... Ok, I don't own anything except an imagination!

* * *

"This I don't believe!" Kurt stared at the monitors. Tabitha threw a few of her bombs into garbage cans, causing them to simultaneously blow up. Jean jokingly scowled at Tabby, and the blonde rolled her eyes, grinning. Scott sunk into the swiveling chair. "Kurt, port back to the institute and bring back some of the other guys. I think we need a third opinion." Kurt obliged and minutes later, returned with Bobby, Evan, Roberto and Sam.

* * *

"So who's left?" Amara, Jean and Tabitha were seated at a table in the food court. Jean looked up from her smoothie. "Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee." Tabby smirked. "Jubilee told me all about her prank."

Jubilee looked around nervously. She'd come this far. Why back out now? She looked up at the large looming sign, then, through the glass window at the merchandise on sale. There was lots and lots of pink, mixed in with black, blue and cheetah print. She could make out frills, lace and silk from outside the store. The idea had been suggested to her by Kitty: Dart around the store suspiciously, while humming the intro to Mission: Impossible. Tabitha had chosen the store. And made Jubilee promise to film it. Jubilee clutched the heavy camera in her hand. She walked into the store.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Jubilee?" Back In the control room, Scott and Kurt had quickly explained everything that had happened so far. All the boys decided that this was some warped idea of fun that appealed to the girls. Bobby's head snapped up at the mention of Jubilee. "Yeah, I wonder what she's doing..."

* * *

Jubilee took one more deep breath to suppress her giggles. "Hi! Welcome to Victorias Secret!" Jubilee grinned and walked inside. She placed the camera on a rather convenient shelf. Before she could chicken out, Jubilee hit the 'record' button. Grabbing a lacy black bra and wrapping it tightly around her head, Jubilee ran towards the back of the store, humming as loudly as she could. "Dadadadadadadadadadada!"

Making sure that she was in the video cameras range, she darted around the store, stopping now and then to log roll, duck behind customers or to shoot an imaginary gun. "Uh, miss?" Jubilee turned around, continuing her facade of being an agent. "Miss, I'm gonna have to escort you out. You're disturbing our customers." Jubilee tried to act cool. As cool as can be when you're blushing like a tomato and have a bra on your head.

Jubilation Lee held up an imaginary walkie-talkie. "Sir we have a code 9. Gotcha. I'll evacuate the area immediately." She tried to remove the bra from her head and make a clean getaway, only to find, to her utter humiliation, that the straps were caught in her hair. After much frustrated pulling and untangling, the bra finally came off. She tossed it to the employee, grabbed the camera and somersaulted out of the store. Once outside, she fell over, laughing. Once she had caught her breath, she got up and headed for the food court. "If Tabby wants proof..." Jubilee grinned at her video camera. She made a mental note to delete the video after showing it to the girls.

* * *

Bobby stood, knees wobbling and mouth agape like a fish out of water. "Wh-what did she just do?!" The rest of the boys laughed. "Is zhis vhat girls find fun?" Everyone, excluding Bobby and Kurt shrugged. "Man, this is great! We get to spy on the girls and they'll never find out! And we owe it all to the Prof! If it weren't for his bizarre punishments, none of us would be here!" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Ahem!" Evan looked over. "Oh Kurt, can you get us some drinks, man?" Now it was Kurt's turn to stare with disbelief. Roberto grinned. "I'll have a Root Beer."

* * *

Jubilee waltzed into the food court. She scanned the tables twice looking for Jean, Amara, Kitty... anyone! "It's not like I'd be the first one to finish my prank... It's 4:20!" Jubilee was about to sit down when someone grabbed her shoulder. She tensed up and turned around slowly.

"Excuse me, Mall Security," she stopped to point to her polished badge. "Are you the girl who was running around Victorias Secret? If so, you're in big trouble miss. Get your story straight, because we want to hear all about it." Jubilee grinned as the familiar woman said those last 8 words. She pointed to the camera. "I thought you guys might want some proof."

* * *

Kurt ported out after much persuasion. "I'd better not miss anything important..." He muttered. He turned the corner, but immediately slunk back. Rogue was standing at the vending machine. She punched in the code "B7" a little too forcefully and ripped her Skittles out of the compartment as if she were ripping out someone's heart. "Can't believe they're making me do this." She groaned.

The girls had planned this night-out a while ago. Rogue had refused to go along after she found out just what they'd be doing. But the rest of the girls had been persistent and even Rogue couldn't fight off five hormone crazed teens for long. The gloved girl ripped open her packet of Skittles. "Let's get this over with."

Up in the control room, the guys were playing around with the security cameras, trying to find the girls. "Guys, don't you think this is kinda, um illegal? I mean, we shouldn't be doing this! What if there's something that actually needs to be monitored, like if someone gets hurt, or a robbery! We wouldn't even know because we're too busy spying on the girls!" The guys turned to stare at Scott. "You're crazy." Sam said.

The boys turned their attention back to the screens. Scott sighed. "The girls wouldn't like it if they found out we'd been spying on them. We should be able to trust them, because a relationship is built on—"

"Hey, what's Jean doing?"

Scott's eyes grew wide. "Screw all this 'trust and responsibility' crap. This is way more important." The team leader sat down in an unoccupied chair. "Now where's Kurt with those drinks?

Kurt remained frozen in place long after Rogue had left. His breathing was laboured and heavy. "That was way too close! I don't even want to think about what would've happened if Rogue saw me!" Double checking that the coast was clear, Kurt dashed to the vending machine. After the most terrifying 3 minutes of his life, Kurt ported back to the control room, his arms full with snacks and drinks.

"Hey Kurt! Where were you? You gotta check this out! Rogue's gone crazy!" At the mention of Rogue, Kurt's knees gave out.

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Rogue finished the packet of Skittles. "'C'mon Rogue! It'll be fun!' Ugh. Kitty if I ever get y'alone, you're dead." The goth glanced at her watch. Ten minutes. She could survive that. "Hello! Welcome to Hollister!" A spray tanned, bleach blonde said perkily. Rogue nearly threw up. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Rogue leaned against the wall and pulled out her cellphone, as if waiting for someone to join her. Then, as a group of seventh graders giggled their way to the entrance of Hollister, Rogue jumped out in front of the greeter, shouting "**HI! WELCOME TO HOLLISTER**!"

Six guys cracked up laughing. Rogue's goth appearance and overly enthusiastic countenance only contributed to her prank.

Rogue wasn't sure who was more shocked: the greeter, the seventh graders or herself. Rogue slunk back to her spot on the wall nonchalantly. Acting as if nothing had happened was harder then it looked. Rogue repeated the process several additional times, each time making a funny face and getting louder.

On her last "excursion" Rogue danced idiotically, doing a mix of the disco and the twist. She threw in multiple shoulder rolls and drew two fingers in front of her eyes. "Welcome to Hollister!" The couple she'd greeted turned around and ran away from Rogue. "Bye! Y'all come back now!"

Snickering, Rogue headed towards the food court. 'I guess Kitty was right. I had more fun than I thought I would.'

* * *

Kitty smiled. She was in heaven. There was a sale at her favourite store! After purchasing anything and everything she could afford, Kitty struggled out of the store, staggering under the weight of the bags. What was she doing here again?

"Oh crap! The prank!" 4:20. She had ten minutes.

When Kitty had asked for suggestions for what to call her prank, Jean had suggested "Fun with Corporeal Intangibility". Tabitha had chuckled and Amara had suggested "Fun with Phasing" instead. "Commence operation 'Fun with Phasing.'"

Kitty grinned.

oOo

A/N: my friend went to Wal-Mart and decided to try on bras... in the men's section heh heh. The bra got stuck in her hair so she hid in clothes racks until she could get it out. Jubilee's prank is a true story. Remember to send in suggestions :)


	4. Code 9

Rating: T ; for harsh language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Authors Note: omg! You guys are too nice! It literally makes my day to read your reviews! Sorry for making you wait so long but I had writers block :( But I managed to write this chappie and I have an idea for another fanfic!

Disclaimer: disclaimed :)

* * *

Kitty strolled leisurely to a cart containing free samples from Bayville's Bakery. The samples were on platters, and most were covered by dome shaped lids. Kitty slipped under the curtained cart and phased her head through a covered platter. And not a moment too soon.

Chef Louis soon returned to the unattended cart. A horrifically dressed woman walked up next. "Ah! Bonjour ma belle femme! Essaie un pate! They are almost as sweet as you!"

The woman looked up from her receipt. "Oh, yeah yeah. If you insist darlin'." With a particularly loud smack of her bright chewing gum, the young woman reached for the table. She pulled the lid off of a platter and reached for a brownie, but stopped and screamed when she saw the head. "God, what kind of sick joke is this?!"

Kitty turned her head to stare blankly at the shrieking woman. This caused her to scream louder. "Get this-this thing away from me!" She pointed at chef Louis. The chef slammed the dome back onto the platter. This would not end well.

Kitty took this opportunity to phase her head out of the cart. She sank down into a storage room on the main floor. Peeking her head through some boxes, Kitty noted excitedly that she had phased into a hunting goods store. A plan formed in her head. Grinning a million-dollar smile, Kitty phased her head through the wall. Sure enough, there were several mounted plaques on the wall directly above her. Some were for show, housing the stuffed heads of deer. But Kitty was more interested in the barren ones.

Stacking boxes up to the general height of the empty plaque proved to be most difficult, and Kitty began to worry about the staff checking in on all of the thuds coming from the storage room. Finally, the young mutant had a serviceable stack of boxes. Climbing to the top, Kitty braced herself. Then, she phased her head through the wall, and because of a pure stroke of luck, found herself directly centered on the mounted plaque.

Soon enough, shoppers began to notice the new wall decor. Mainly because Kitty was singing Katy Perry's E.T. at the top of her lungs. Taking advantage of the commotion that ensued, Kitty phased back through the wall, and descended into the basement.

* * *

Up in the control room, the boys were looking for the girls. "Man, where are they?" Sam asked. "They are not on the first or second floor." "And the x-van is still out front." Evan paused. "Hey Kurt? Does the mall have a basement?" "Ja, why?" "Kurt!" Five voices chorused.

"Oh. Ja one minute." Kurt typed on a nearby keyboard, fiddled with some switches, pressed a couple of buttons and then flicked a switch on the monitors. "They taught you all that when you're just volunteering for one weekend?" Scott asked. Kurt shrugged.

* * *

Kitty landed with a barely audible thud. She got up cursing silently and rubbing her bottom. She was about to phase her way upstairs when she heard voices. Quickly ducking behind some crates, Kitty strained her ears to hear the conversation.

"So this is where you found them?" "Yeah, can you believe it? They had all these uniforms just lying around." The voices sounded oddly familiar to Kitty.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, accidentally snapping a pencil that was underneath her foot. The voices stopped. "Did you hear that?" "Yeah. I did." Footsteps approached her hiding place. Kitty guessed that there were about five people, all of them girls. The footsteps stopped.

One of the girls peered cautiously around the corner. Kitty inhaled sharply, then jumped out of her hiding place. "Like, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

* * *

"Hey man, I found them!"

* * *

"Kitty? What are you doing down here?" Amara asked. Kitty smiled. "I just finished my little project." Tabby laughed. "How'd it go?" "Like, perfect! You should've seen the look on that girls face! It like, totally made my day! What are you, like doing down here?"

Jubilee pointed to Jean, Amara and Tabby. "We're getting uniforms for Rogue and I. And you now that you're done." Kitty's face clouded. "Uniforms? Like, what for?" Then she looked at Jean. She was dressed like mall security. Tabby and Amara were too.

Kitty gasped. "We're like, pretending to be mall cops?" Jubilee nodded. "Isn't this the best idea ever?" Kitty looked skeptical. "I-I don't know. Isn't this like totally illegal?" Jean shook her head. "Only of we get caught." She grinned.

Amara held up a duplicate uniform. "So Kitty, what's your size?"

* * *

"They are kidding, ja? Mein gott. Tell me that they are joking!"

* * *

Apparently they weren't joking, because minutes later all six girls were in uniform. "This is like, the best idea ever Jean!" Kitty was grinning. Jean returned the smile. "I hope the real mall security doesn't mind us borrowing this for now."

The girls headed up to the main floor. "Oh well I was wondering when you would get here!" Jean turned around to see a stout middle aged man running towards her. "Those rotten pranksters just scared away une customer!"

Jean cleared her throat and the other "officers" joined her. "What happened," Jean leaned forward to read his name tag. "Chef Louis?" The man adjusted his floppy hat. "Une fille, she somehow got under my cart. When ma customer took the lid off of mes brownies, her head was on the platter!" Kitty almost doubled over with silent laughing.

Jean bit her lip to stop her giggles "What did that girl look like?" Rogue asked, continuing the facade.

"She was about this tall." The Chef held his hand up to about Kitty's height.

"She had brown hair that was in a ponytail." He said.

"And she was wearing a pink cardigan and blue jeans." He concluded.

"Um thanks sir. We'll keep in touch. Roger that. Jubilee out." Jubilee yelled loudly to drown out Kitty's giggles.

The girls followed Jubilee's example and took off down the hall. They stopped running and sat down at a table in the food court to catch their breaths.

"Oh man!" Tabitha said between laughs. "Did you see his face when Jubes said 'Roger That'?"

"I'm surprised that he didn't notice Kitty over here fit his descriptions perfectly." Amara giggled.

Rogue snorted and stood up. "I'm gonna get us some drinks. Be right back." The girls chattered animatedly among themselves.

"So like, now what do we Jean?" Kitty, who was flushed from laughing, said while gesturing to their newly acquired uniforms.

"Yeah, I'm ready for some real fun." Rogue said while sitting down and handing out soft drinks.

"Well," Jean began. She took a long sip for her Diet Coke.

"I think the mall's about to experience a code 9."


	5. Enter the Clown

Authors Note: sorry this took so long! But I had a hard time deciding on how to write this. I wanted something different than my regular format, because for some reason I couldn't get past the first 100 words. Anywho, so I was inspired by one of the books in the Condemned series by l'ange-sans-ailes I believe (sorry of I got that wrong) it's a really great series based on the brotherhood plus Pyro :)

Check it out if you haven't already, it's amazing.

So without further ado, the long awaited chapter five!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own X-Men: Evolution?

* * *

The girls stared at her in confusion. A code 9?

"Um Jean, like, what's that?" Kitty asked.

Jean shrugged. "I just made it up. The mall probably doesn't have a code 9, but I do now." She grinned. "Code 9: a dangerous clown is on the loose. He's armed. With balloon animals."

* * *

"Charles?"

"Yes Ororo?"

"I wonder what the students are up to."

"Jean and Scott are perfectly capable of looking after the students. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Alright, but I can't help but feeling that something's wrong..."

* * *

"Kitty, you're Patrol Two. We're stationing you on the first floor, near the fountain. Walk around until you receive your cue. You know what to do from there."

Kitty nodded.

* * *

Kitty Pryde walked slowly through the halls, eyes scanning the area for any suspicious behaviour. She inwardly sighed. This was her 3rd time down the hall.

Then static buzzing came from the walkie talkie clipped to her breast pocket. In her impatience and haste to receive further instructions, Kitty accidentally cut her finger on her mall cop badge.

She sighed and shook her hand in an attempt to ease the dull ache. Three drops of crimson fell onto her uniform.

"Oops." She stated flatly.

With her free hand, she pressed the talk button on her walkie talkie.

"This is Patrol Two awaiting instructions." She released the button.

A familiar voice came out of the speakers, recognizable to Kitty even through the static.

"Patrol Two this is your cue."

Upon hearing those long awaited words, Kitty ducked into the nearest corner. She took a deep breath and...

* * *

"Patrol One will remain in the Food Court. They will instruct the other patrols and cue them." Jean said while pointing to herself.

* * *

Jean looked around anxiously. She decided that enough people had cleared from the Food Court to 'shut it down'.

Standing up and striking her most authoritative pose, Jean glared at the remaining shoppers.

"The Food Court has been closed for an hour."

Everyone, shoppers and employees alike looked up.

"Huh?" A confused woman finally said.

Jean regained her authoritative composure in the blink of an eye. "I said it's been closed for an hour. Everyone, move out!"

"Excuse me," the owner of the malls Pizzeria stepped forward. "I don't know why you're shutting down the food court, but you're scaring off my customers!" He gestured wildly at a retreating family.

"Yeah," a woman behind the Sushi Bar agreed. "Why are you closing the food court, anyway?"

Jean was immensely glad that Logan had taught her to think on her feet.

"Routine cleaning." She blurted out without missing a best. Perhaps a little too forcefully...

Grumbling, the remaining employees left. Two remained. Two jocks, whom Jean recognized as Duncan's friends were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Do I know you? You seem awfully familiar?" Jock number one asked.

"Yeah, and... Wait a minute! Jean?" Jock number two exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're up to Jean but I'm gonna—"

"You're going to forget. You're going to leave now. You're going to forget that I was here." And with a wave of her hand the two boys' eyes glazed over, and like zombies, they walked past Jean and out of the Food Court.

"Phew! That was too close." She exclaimed silently. Someone emerged from the shadowy corners, walking slowly and quietly towards Jean.

Jean's Walkie Talkie buzzed in her holster. The redhead smirked and slowly lifted the device.

"Patrol Two," she flicked the switch on her walkie talkie.

After a considerable pause, "Patrol Two awaiting instructions."

Jean continued. "Patrol Two, this is your cue."

The silhouette that had emerged from the darkness placed a gloved hand on Jeans shoulder.

"Didn't I say _move out?_" Jean whirled around. "Oh, good it's you. We've started."

* * *

"Tabitha, I want you to put this on." She handed the blonde a plastic bag, presumably filled with clothing of some sort.

"Then hide in the Ladies Room until I give you your signal. You know what to do from there."

* * *

Tabitha walked confidently towards her hideout. Upon arriving, she shut herself in her stall and changed into the weirdest outfit Tabitha had ever worn. It resembled something from Star something or other, Tabitha thought bitterly.

After finally fastening all the intricate buttons, zippers and Velcro straps, Tabby collapsed to the floor with a sigh. "They may as well have put Padlocks on this thing!"

_Tabitha, don't forget your gun_!

Tabitha jumped in surprise. She still hadn't gotten used to Jeans psychic messages. She pulled a small metal laser gun that Forge had whipped up at Jean's request out of the plastic bag and holstered it.

She grumbled quietly about the gun being lame, since it didn't really shoot destructive lasers, just laser lights.

Her walkie talkie beeped. Through the static, Tabby heard Jean say, "Two minute warning."

Tabitha smirked.

"Let's kick some clown ass!"

* * *

"Jubilee and Amara, you two are covering the second floor. Amara, there's an unlocked janitors closet in an Employees Only corridor. It should be empty right now. Inside you will find everything you need. Give me a buzz when you're ready. Jubilee, you know what to do from there."

* * *

Amara ran to the closet. She found the objects Jean had described. "Eww yuck!" She said after picking up a piece of rotting skin. She dropped it, then hesitated.

_Jean!? It looks like someone's been murdered in here_!

_Oh_! Amara could practically hear her laughing. _Its from the local costume shop._

Somewhat relieved, Amara slowly picked up rotting skin, tangled wigs, fake limbs and a... Balloon noose?

Somewhat reluctantly, Amara put her costume on.

"There goes my last shred of dignity."

Then she pressed a button on her walkie talkie and waited for Jean to buzz back.

* * *

Jubilee was buzzing with excitement. She tried to appear older, maturer and dignified, but only succeeded in bursting out into nervous giggles every ten seconds.

Finally static overcame her end of the walkie talkie. "This is Jean, er– patrol one. Head to the centre of the mall and be prepared. Over."

Jubilee hurried off.

* * *

"Rogue, I need you to hover around the food court for a little while. I'll send you out once everyone's ready."

Rogue grumbled to herself while slipping off to the restroom. She pulled on her baggy clothes, which were vertically striped red, purple and white. She slipped her feet into the much larger clown shoes with a very loud curse. Then she pulled on the blue afro wig. Finally, she applied bright makeup heavily. She allowed her mascara to drip down her cheeks.

She stepped back and gave herself a once over. Yup. She looked like a sociopathic clown.

"I'm gonna kill them for this..."

She stepped out of the restroom in time to see Jean in the Food Court, brainwashing some jocks from BHS. She walked gloomily forward and placed her hand on Jeans shoulder. She smirked when she saw Jean jump in surprise.

"Oh good it's you. We've started."

Rogue smiled genuinely for one of the first times that night.

"I'm ready."


	6. Wannabe

Rating T ; for coarse language, mild sexual content, do not try this at home scenarios, and for teenage girls being teenage girls!

Author's Note:

Hey, long time no see. I had an extreme case of writers block. But I'm back and ready to deliver. Today alone, I've updated and tweaked my existing chapters, plus churned out a new one! This will probably be my last addition until after fInal exams. There might be one more chapter... I'm not sure yet. Please review! Your support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!(:

* * *

Rogue rushed to the second floor and joined Amara in her hiding place. She gave the younger girl a nod before unhooking a walkie talkie from her belt.

"Jean, I'm with Amara. We're good to go."

And then all hell broke loose.

Jubilee placed herself in the middle of a crowded hallway and brought her walkie talkie up to her mouth.

"Patrol Two! This is a code nine! Suspect is considered armed and dangerous! Get everyone out, now!" She exclaimed a little louder than necessary.

Everyone near her immediately started heading towards the stairs, trying to reach the main floor and get out.

That's when Amara made her appearance.

She came out of the hallway, on her stomach, dragging herself along the floors with her arms.

The shrieks of panic got louder as Amara got closer.

But it was nothing compared to when Rogue came stumbling out of the hall, with a malicious glint in her eyes.

That's when people really started to freak out.

Downstairs, Kitty had received the message and was starting to warn the shoppers on the main floor.

She climbed onto the fountain and whistled a few times.

When she was sure that she had everyone's attention, she yelled, "Ok, don't freak out, but there's a psychotic clown upstairs who's trying to kill everyone with balloons!"

The shoppers' laughed and tittered nervously, thinking that the girl on the fountain was joking.

That all changed when dozens of people came sprinting down the stairs, desperate to outrun whatever was chasing them.

They were joined immediately by the shoppers who had been on the main floor.

Rogue and Amara quickly made their way down the stairs. Jean telekinetically sealed all the exits.

Then the door to the restroom exploded, courtesy of a familiar looking bomb, and Tabitha burst into the mayhem.

Only, under all of her futuristic layers, she was hardly recognizable.

"Hold it right there, clown! You've terrorized your last mall!"

* * *

"Is that..."

"Tabitha?!"

"Yep."

* * *

Tabitha unholstered her gun with some difficulty. Pointing it at Rogue, she fired several times.

Kitty took advantage of the commotion and phased through the floor. She phased her hand back through and discreetly grabbed Rogue's ankle.

Tabitha continued her onslaught of lasers, while Kitty slowly pulled Rogue through the floor. Finally, all that remained topside was her afro wig.

The crowds gasped in astonishment. They recoiled when Tabitha cartwheeled towards Amara, pulled her onto her feet, and dragged her into the restroom. The door slammed shut.

Jean released her hold on the exits. The doors flew open, and masses of people rushed out.

* * *

"Well.." Scott began. "We'd better tell them to stop. This has gone too far."

Bobby snorted. "Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?"

Scott winced and sat down dejectedly.

* * *

Kitty and Rogue, and Tabitha and Amara soon reemerged.

"That was, like spectacular!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue grinned. "What can I say. No one can play the part of a deranged clown quite like myself."

Amara glanced down at her wrist. "It's only 5:00. The mall doesn't close for another hour. What do we do until then, Jean?"

Jean appeared to be in deep consideration. "Well, first we'd better alter some memories." She tapped her temple knowingly. "The real mall security might realize we aren't security guards."

"Oh, right." Jubilee laughed. "The control room, then?"

Jean nodded.

* * *

"What are we going to do?!"

"Aww man we're going to die. We're gonna die in a fricking control room!"

"Mommy..."

"Shut UP!" Scott yelled over the noise. "We're not gonna die. Jean won't know we're here. You remember telepath training? Jean can't get past telepathic shields without exerting herself. So just sit tight, stay quiet and for the love of god don't project!"

"What about Kitty, oh fearless leader?" Kurt said. "If Jean can't detect signatures, won't that raise a red flag? Kitty will just phase her through."

Scott looked down. "I've got this. Don't worry, and remember—"

There was a knock.

Roberto opened his mouth to emit a piercing scream, but was silenced by a glare from Scott. His mouth snapped shut.

"Hello?" It was Jean. Scott felt her brush his mind, something that would be totally imperceptible to the untrained mind. Scott motioned to the other occupants of the room, knocking on his head. They immediately threw up their shields.

"Um yes hello." Scott's voice cracked once. He immediately lowered his tone. Sam snickered.

"Just wanted to report the clown incident..." Jean trailed off, obviously waiting for him to open the door. "Uh yes of course. Unfortunately, due to protocol I'm not allowed to open this door. Ever."

Jean frowned. "I can smell donuts. You can't get to the bakery and back without opening the door."

Scott felt Jean probe deeper into his mind, obviously looking for the memory since he wouldn't let her enter the room. Panicking, Scott did the only thing he could thing of. He began to project. The Spice Girls. Very loudly.

He heard Jean stumble backwards into the hall, away from the door. He immediately felt her telepathy recoil. "You're, uh, Carol, right? The new security guard?"

Jean shifted her weight and rubbed her temples. She felt a headache coming on. "Yes, that's me!" She said in an overly perky voice. "Sorry to disturb you!" Then she turned and ran down the hall.

"Jean! Did you sort everything out?" Jubilee greeted her at the base of the stairs. "Yup. Memory modification was a no, but security has no reason to believe that we're impersonating guards." She turned to Kitty. "Now, where can we find some Spice Girls records? I have Wannabe stuck in my head."

* * *

"Scott you're a genius!"

"You just saved me, man!"

"Ja, three cheers for Scott!"

Scott smiled impatiently. "Is there a radio in here? I have Wannabe stuck in my head."


End file.
